Beldam (Other Mother)
|-|First Form = |-|Second Form = |-|Third Form = |-|Graphic Novel Beldam = Summary Beldam (or the "Other Mother") is a being that tricks children that aren't happy, and brings into the Other World. The reason she does it for is unknown, but the most commonly thought reason is that she needs to feast on the souls of children. She gives a trickful nice looking appearance, allowing her to ease the child. Powers and Stats Tier: High 9-C | At least 4-A, likely higher | At least 5-B, likely higher Name: '''The Beldam, "Other Mother" (She refers to herself as this to Coraline) '''Origin: Coraline Gender: Female Age: Unknown '(Existed since Wybie's Grandmother was young) '''Classification: '''Other Mother 'Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Creation(Created the "Other World"), Life Creation (Created the inhabitants of the other world, and can manipulate them), Reality Warping (Can warp her own creation as she sees fit), Immortality (Type 1), Soul Manipulation (Trapped the souls of the ghost children. However, needs to sow buttons on the persons eyes before she can do that), Precognition (Created a Coraline doll hundreds of years before Coraline even existed), Biological Manipulation(Can fully animate and de-animate plants), Possibly Memory Manipulation(Upon Coraline permanently locking the door, her parents came home with no memory of the incident, which they were in fact aware of as they wrote "help us" when they were trapped in the mirror), Sealing (Trapped Coraline's parents), possible Teleportation, Shapeshifting (Hid in her other mother disguise), possible BFR (Every time Coraline went to sleep she woke up back in the real world, implying that the Beldam can remove Coraline from her creation if she pleases), Void Manipulation (Has a part of her world that's nothing) | Likely all previous abilities to a possible lesser extent Attack Potency: Enhanced Human '(Capable of capturing two grown adults and trapping them) | '''At least Star Cluster level '(Creator of the "Other World", which contains hundreds of stars in the sky ), 'likely higher '(The Cat states that she only created what would impress Coraline, meaning she could likely create more) | 'At least Planet level, likely higher '(Stated that she could create whole worlds for Coraline to explore as long as she stayed) '''Speed: '''Likely '''Peak Human | Potentially Ubiquitous '''(She can disappear out of plain sight, and re-appear, likely creation itself as her injuries caused her creation to slowly crumble. ) | '''Ubiquitous Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Enhanced | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Enhanced Level | Unknown, possibly Star Cluster Level | Unknown, possibly Planet Level, likely higher ' 'Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Standard Melee Range | At least Multi Solar System, likely higher | At least Planetary, likely higher Standard Equipment: 'The Other World, Doll, People she creates in the Other World 'Intelligence: Genius '(Alive for hundreds of years, knows everything about children she captured ) '''Weaknesses: 'She will not refuse a game. Can remove her button eyes and temporarily blind her. '''Key: Real World | Other World | Graphic Novel Canon Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gaunter O'Dimm (Witcher) - Gaunter's Profile (4-A tier used for both) Pucca (Pucca Funny Love) - Pucca's Profile (4-A versions used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Female Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Coraline Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Non-Human